Sorceress of Darkness
by Aya45
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru is a sorceress who wants to forget of the past.She is cold and withdrawn. When she meets the Kenshingumi, her life of solitude will disappear. The Kenshingumi are slayers R&R Usual pairing.Gets interesting in later chps.
1. Chapter 1

Koonichiwa! I hope you enjoy this story! Aya45  
  
_My life, my palace, destroyed...I promise...I will make you proud...  
Mother...Father...I will become the most powerful sorceress of my time...  
_  
Chapter 1  
  
I walk along the busy market, buzzing with so much life. My ebony hair was tied up in a high ponytail, my sapphire eyes where like ice pools with no shimmer.  
  
I hold my long wooden staff, which on the top held a ruby orb that glowed. My black cloak swirled with the wind and my katana was tied to my side.  
  
"Hello sorceress would you care to buy an amulet?" An old woman asked as she smirked with a glint of amusement in her brown eyes.  
  
I turned to look at the old woman and replied, "Those are nothing but plastic...old woman you might want to reconsider your post on selling those things."  
  
The old woman's eyes narrowed dangerously as she muttered quietly an ancient language that Kaoru recognized.  
  
"Damn you old woman..."  
  
A large glowing circle appeared on the dirt ground, which Kaoru stood on. She quickly pushed out the children that where playing around her and put her wooden staff in front of her face vertically and with her other hand she placed it beside her staff only centimeters away as she muttered, "Let all atoms conserve in the warp of time hear my call...let me float above them all!"  
  
The sphere slowly formed before Kaoru and she quickly stepped within it as she was lifted up in the air. She quickly pointed her staff to the circle and said, "Now to vanish the circle...Vanquish the circle that has tainted the innocence of life Nane Van Voy...Sha!"  
  
The old woman's face scrunched up angrily and she fled. Kaoru let her pass as she passed her hand over her silky ebony hair and sighed with no emotion, when people began muttering.  
  
**Bar**  
  
"Okay so I was thinking that we should go and kill some elemental spirits first then go and skin some dragon skin so we can sell it for high price." Sano said as he drank some saki. **(I do not know if I spelled it right.)**  
  
"You would probably spend all the money before we could ever have it for at least 2 days..." Yahiko replied as he drank some saki as well.  
  
Megumi's face scrunched up angrily as she whacked Yahiko over the head and said, "You are not suppose to be drinking saki your still to young Yahiko- kun!"  
  
"Ow!" Yahiko yelled as he nursed his huge bump that was forming on his head. Misao laughed her head of as she replied, "That's a good look for you brat!"  
  
"Shut-up weasel!" Yahiko grunted angrily  
  
Misao eyes narrowed as she got out her kunai's and threw them at Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi sighed as they drank some tea and shook their head. Kaoru stepped in the large bar, walked past Kenshin's loud group, and took a sit in front of the bar.  
  
Kaoru told the bar tender what she wanted and waited quietly her locks of ebony hair loosely found there way on her emotionless face. She was truly a beautiful work of art...yet her eyes showed sadness that now one understood.  
  
Kenshin's eyes roamed and settled on Kaoru's lone figure as she quietly took a sip of her tea.  
  
"...She's beautiful..." Kenshin whispered but about everyone in the table heard what he had said and turned to look at the young beautiful sorceress.  
  
Aoshi looked at Kaoru and replied, "Well Kenshin I see you have finally found a woman that you might fall in love with."  
  
Kenshin snapped out of his trance and smiled while replying, "...Well...I suppose I have but she is a sorceress way out of my league."  
  
"...Yea I have heard that sorceress can really break your men's hearts but anyway are hard to match up with...there mostly cold and withdrawn...same with sorcerers..." Megumi said as she carefully watched Kenshin's reaction.  
  
Misao was as perky as ever and smiled evilly as she quickly got up and walked over to Kaoru before anyone could stop her. The faces of the Kenshin- gumi were of shock.  
  
"Hello!" Misao said as she smiled brightly  
  
Kaoru looked up with no emotion on her face...as she asked coldly, "Who are you if I may ask."  
  
**TBC....**  
  
Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review it! I am going to finish 'I am the new battosai' but I just wanted to start a new story. **Aya45**


	2. Chapter 2

Koonichiwa! Thank you so much for reviewing my story! In addition, thank you for correcting my misspelled word _sake_. I hope you like this chapter and as soon as I get more votes on, I am the new battosai I will quickly update. Enjoy my loyal readers and flames are expected. Correct me in my Japanese when needed. Aya45  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Misao cheerfully replied, "Makimachi Misao...what's your name?"  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi quickly got up and walked over to Misao who was waiting for a response.  
  
Kaoru looked a bit startled and slowly got up paying for her tea.  
  
"Miss...you haven't told me your name yet!" Misao said as she struggled to get loose from Aoshi's strong grasp.  
  
Kaoru averted her gaze to Kenshin who was smiling a rurouni smile. "I suppose if you people will not leave me be...I shall tell you my name...Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru was about to walk out when Kenshin said, "Kaoru-dono please may my friends and I explain... Misao-chan was just trying to make friends and well I think she has quite an idea if she went up to a sorceress that has not bothered anyone...right Misao?"  
  
Kenshin asked as he turned to his friend and his eyes changed to golden amber. Misao smiled sheepishly as she got out of Aoshi's grasp and walked over to Kaoru who had stopped to listen to what Kenshin had to say.  
  
"Kaoru-san we are in need of a powerful sorceress in our group and let me show you this is our group---  
  
Misao pointed to Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi who where still seated down and to Kenshin and Aoshi. Kaoru tilted her head and was thinking to herself, "What in the world! I don't even no these people and they're asking me to join their little group!"  
  
---well how would you like to join our group?"  
  
Kaoru's face changed completely and she said, "I hardly know you and---  
  
"Okay! You're in our group let us head of on a quest to slay the mighty Dragon King Slane!" Misao cried out as she pointed to the door so they could leave.  
  
Everyone's eyes went out of their sockets expect Kaoru's and cried out, "SLANE!"  
  
All the customers started muttering under there breath annoyed of the entire racket.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and put her hand on her head as she muttered curses of an early death.  
  
Megumi got up and walked over to Kaoru and smirked as she said, "I see we have not properly introduced ourselves...my name is Takani Megumi...I have no skill with weaponry but I am somewhat of a doctor...if we are going to be comrades in fighting the great **Dragon King**...then I suppose that we should become friends."  
  
Yahiko "Friends! Ha, that's a laugh to be heard! We hardly now this sorceress and were expecting her like we've known her for a long time...I mean if Kenshin's true lo—  
  
Sanosuke quickly covered Yahiko's mouth and laughed hard as he said, "Oh don't worry about Yahiko here...the names Sanosuke Sagara...nice to meet you jou-chan."  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes and said, "Shinomori Aoshi..."  
  
Kenshin was the last to say his name but had Kaoru's full attention...her eyes where like pools of sorrow...that Kenshin noticed immediately and he said it softly, "Himura Kenshin..."  
  
Kaoru eyes widened and then smiled weakly as she looked at what she had gotten herself into. Then the piercing scream of a young girl was heard.  
  
Kaoru turned around and saw the corpse of a young boy that lay in the middle of the dirt road and was being cradled by the young girl. Kaoru immediately walked over to the young girl and crouched down to examine the boy whose face seemed pale.  
  
"What has happened here girl?" Kaoru asked passively  
  
The girl calmed down on her sobbing and spoke, "My elder brother...he accidentally bumped in to an old woman who seemed worried yet angry...he was about to say sorry when the old woman said something under her breath...I think she was a witch..."  
  
Kaoru clenched her wooden staff and got up as she asked, "Where were you when all this happened...?"  
  
"I was lost in the heavy crowd but saw my elder brother bump into the old woman and bow down to say sorry but I saw him being surrounded in a flashing light..." The young girl said as she kept on sobbing and muttered her brother's name.  
  
The people that where surrounding the small group where the Kenshin-gumi and other people.  
  
"Where did this old witch go?" Kaoru asked coldly  
  
"That way..." The girl pointed toward the end of the village.  
  
Kaoru turned around and headed toward the direction where the witch went. Kenshin and the others where about to follow when Misao said, "Hey this can be some kind of test lets see how strong she really is...and actually no if we can defeat the Dragon King."  
  
Kenshin's eyes averted his gaze a disappearing figure and quickly replied, "Fine but lets hurry up or will miss what you want to watch Misao-chan."  
  
They all nodded and ran to the pointed direction of where Kaoru went.  
  
Kaoru was dead angry she was set on finding that old witch and killing her...or maybe send her to another dimension...  
  
Kaoru sensed a familiar aura and stopped in her tracks before she stepped on the circle that contained the language of Demonic Power.  
  
"What...this circle has demonic language on it...only meaning...damn..."  
  
The old witch stepped out of her hiding place and laughed cold-heartedly as she spoke, "Well sorceress you do know your magic...tell me...how are you going to protect your little slayer friends from a summoning spell that brings demons from hell here to earth...heh..."  
  
Kaoru stepped away from the circle and said, "...I _will _avenge the death of the young boy...for his sister suffers greatly..."

_Elder brother..._Kaoru's ruby orb that was on top of her wooden staff began glowing brightly as she said, "I summon the light that was created to defend innocence from demon's from hell...Darkness into Light, Light into Darkness Cano Shan Ja Non...."  
  
The Kenshin-gumi's eyes went wide open for what they saw was not what they had expected. The demon portal that opened from the old witch's circle conceived five large demons their teeth where razor sharp there claws where like knives and they produced powerful ki...meaning they where skilled.  
  
Kaoru's ruby orb glowed like a bright star in the evening sky and then there was a blinding flash of light that made everyone close there eyes expect Kaoru who covered her eyes with her black cloak. The demon's separated themselves into five coroners and used black magic against the light that was prevailing over them. Kaoru held her ground and stabbed the ground with the tip of her wooden staff, as she with her other hand produced a blue energy ball. The demon's not taking notice in what Kaoru did to distract them created black orbs of black magic and shot it to the blinding light.  
  
The old witch saw what Kaoru was doing cried out, "Fools! Don't get distracted by the light!"  
  
Kaoru "Sapphire Icicles!"  
  
Approximately six icicles pierced to each demon's hearts and even the witch's as she desperately tried to run.  
  
The demons screamed in pain as they slowly turned to dust and the old witch fell to the ground as they bright light faded. Kaoru stood there with no emotion what so ever as she walked over to the witch and said, "Any last words old witch before you die and rot in hell?"  
  
The old witch turned her head toward Kaoru and said utterly bitter; "...I will be waiting for you in hell as well young sorceress..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes twinkled with amusement as she unsheathed her katana and brought it down in a horizontal slash making it a quick kill as Kaoru whispered for only the witch to hear, "...Will see..."  
  
The witches head dropped as her eyes rolled back showing that she was dead. The Kenshin-gumi eyes where wide and the gaped at the sight. Misao was the first to recover as she smiled widely and said, "Oh yea she is totally in our group she is way powerful! Kaoru-san you where great you have to show me some magic better yet what's your secret?"  
  
Misao kept on babbling on as she walked over to Kaoru and pulled her arm so they could leave. Kaoru sighed in annoyance as she muttered, "Why me...I don't even want to go...with you all."  
  
Kenshin smiled inwardly but thought sadly, "She hides something painful and I plan to get to now her and find out."  
  
Yahiko "Hey weasel let the poor woman go!"  
  
"Shut-up my name is not weasel!" Misao angrily said as she threw kunai's at Yahiko who barely dodged them.  
  
_Though this shall be interesting..._  
  
I hope you liked this chapter and keep on reviewing I will update ASAP. Thanks for the reviews my loyal readers and I hope you put this story in your Favorite Stories category. Ja ne!** Aya45**


	3. Chapter 3

Koonichiwa Minna's! I thank all of you for your reviews and I hope you keep on reviewing my story!... **_Aya45_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

We walked along the dirt trail that led to the Forest of Gionova. "Oh hey the let me tell you the legend of the forest of gionova!" Misao exclaimed as she began walking backwards.

Everyone expect Kaoru and Aoshi rolled their eyes as Misao began telling them the legend, "The legend goes that once a young princess named Tomoe, fled from her kingdom because she did not want to marry her betrothed. No one new his name, but they said he was evil and very cruel. She fell in love with a merchant named Akira, and was told to meet him in the very forest where going to cross, well when she got there the merchant wasn't there and she was left in the bitter cold for 4 days and nights, until she died. Of course people where sent to look for her but it was not only because she was the last heir to the throne but also because she was a kind and generous soul who gave to the peasants. Now they say her soul still lingers with anguish and betrayal for the man she came to love. They say that to now she is there she sings a beautiful yet sad melody to her beloved…and whoever hears it will die from the grief she feels. Therefore, they began to call the forest; The Forest of Gionova; Gionova meaning land of grief."

**_A/N: I just made the up the name Gionova and the meaning so bear with me... Aya45_**

Kaoru softly said, "So her soul is still there…what a downfall nightfall is coming."

Everyone's eyes went bug eyed and they thought, "Oh no…"

Kaoru looked ahead and pointed her staff to the shadowed forest and the medium sized entrance that led a dark trail.

Yahiko scoffed and said, "Okay if this is the only passage to the Dragon King Slane then lets get going before nightfall comes!"

Kenshin said his ever-famous 'Oro!' and replied, "Well it's not that easy if we hear that song Yahiko then…we die…"

Sano being the rooster head he is bragged, "Yea well I can probably knock some sense into that ghost!"

All six slowed there pace as they reached the entrance of the dark forest.

"You little weasel! You had to tell us that legend before we even got to the forest!" Megumi said irritably as she looked ahead and got a little bit closer to Sano.

Kaoru shook an eerie feeling that came to posses her off as she walked ahead of the group and said, "We should get going or else were going to get lost in the trail."

Kenshin nodded agreeing with Kaoru's statement as he replied, "Yes Kaoru-dono has a point we should get going…will pair up how does that sound to everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Misao quickly grabbed Kaoru's arm and said, "Me and Kaoru can bond and become better friends while we pair up so will be partners!" She said this cheerfully as she was watching Kaoru's reaction that steadily formed to an expressionless face like Aoshi's.

Kenshin's face lowered some and Aoshi quickly took notice as he grabbed Misao's arm and said, "Misao why don't we pair up…Kenshin and Kaoru-san can pair and Sano, Takani-san and Yahiko will pair."

Misao carefully nodded as she said, "Okay…Kaoru-chan is that okay with you?"

Kaoru turned her head toward Misao as she smiled softly replying, "Yes of course it does not matter to me."

"Alright so it's set lets go in!" Misao exclaimed as they all began to walk in the dark forest.

Misao chuckled fearfully as she grabbed Aoshi's arm, making her elbow bump into the hilt of his kodachi as she thought to herself, "Well…if I don't live through this I just want the readers to know that…I'm madly in love with Aoshi and I've always wanted to be a sorceress although I sucked with basic magic tricks…--…"

"Will need light…I can hardly see in this darkness…"Kaoru said quietly as she touched the ruby orb with her index finger and muttered under her breath an enchantment that was only basic magic.

The ruby orb glowed brightly making everyone see the long trail, but anyway they kept close as they followed both Kenshin and Kaoru.

"You know Kaoru-dono…if you hide away your pain for to long it will eventually consume you in grief…if you talk about it to someone…then…you'll know you have people that care for you…and are willing to listen to your worries." Kenshin said as he looked at Kaoru's expression.

Kaoru's eyes flickered with a passing emotion but she stared straight ahead, as her eyes showed a serene and calm form. Then memories flooded in as Kaoru reminisced years of childhood.

**_Flashback:_**

_12-year-old Kaoru "Elder brother why do you argue with mother and father so much?" Kaoru asked as she laid her head on her brother's broad shoulder as they sat down on the grass._

_Her brother was tall, lean, and broad he had beautiful blue eyes and a hansom face. His name was Kino Kamiya. The first son of Lord Ichiro Kamiya of the land of Bashino._

_"My young sister you would not understand what I have been through with those people we call Mother and Father…Kaoru why don't we start a rebellion against this castle…"Kino asked as he looked at Kaoru's startled expression_

_"Kino how will we do that? Mother and Father love us dearly!" Kaoru exclaimed as she took her head off her brother's shoulder and looked him in the eye._

_"…Kaoru at your age I was still in intermediate of sorcery! Both of us combined can destroy this so called palace!" Kino said as he looked up at the sky._

_Kaoru looked at the ground and replied, "Brother your 17 years old your much better then me…can you not do it alone…not that I want our home destroyed what grudge do you hold against father and mother that he does not agree on!"_

_Kino looked at Kaoru and sighed heavily while replying, "I want to travel Kaoru! This world is so big yet all we do is do daily routines and Mother and Father think were happy…don't you agree baby sister?"_

_Kaoru fiddled with her white pants and then said meekly, "…Yes…"_

_Kaoru then muttered something under her breath grimly, averted her gaze toward a pile of hay, and set it on fire._

_"KAORU!" Kino yelled as he got up quickly and pointed his index finger at the hate as he said, "Water of the seven seas wash away the fire that destroys innocent live."_

_A shot of powerful water was sent to the burning fire and it instantly let out._

_"Sorry Kino my magic is set on my emotion's I can't control it to well." Kaoru answered innocently_

_Kino threw his hands up and then thought about something his short ebony hair shimmered in the light and then he smiled widely as he picked up Kaoru and thrust her over his shoulder gently as he laughed and said, "I have an idea baby sister!"_

_"KINO! Let me down!" Kaoru yelled out as she started to giggle loudly Kaoru was light for her age so Kino could easily carry her over his shoulder._

_They entered a small workshop that was located in the palace. Kino instantly let Kaoru down, grabbed a long oak wood, and searched for a contraption that would shape the wood into a long staff. He grinned enjoyably as he found what he was looking for and began shaping the wood he had found._

_Kaoru sat down on a wooden chair and put her hands behind her head as she sighed and thought, "What is Kino doing?"_

_**1 hour later**_

_"Finished Kaoru look at what I have made you!" Kino exclaimed proudly as he looked at it fondly._

_Kaoru's eyes shot open as she woke up from the sleep that had overcome her while watching her brother make a staff._

_"What have you made me Kino?" Kaoru asked lazily as she groggily got up and walked over to her hansom brother._

_"What else baby sister a staff; A staff is to be said to control your power and help you cut your magic in half so you won't end up hurting anyone!" Kino explained logically as he handed it to Kaoru who by then looked interested._

_Kaoru's dark eyebrow went up delicately and then replied, "Brother isn't a staff suppose to have a magic orb of some kind?"_

_"…Of course so that's why I'm going to take my leave right now and find you an orb especially created for you…I'll be back Kaoru tell mother and father that I went out for awhile and I'll return soon enough, but do not tell them of what I have made you alright?" Kino said as he checked if he had what he needed and a clock to keep him warm._

_"Brother…but…alright I won't tell them but return soon." Kaoru said quietly as she felt her staff._

_Kino gave Kaoru a light kiss on the cheek and said his farewell as he ran off toward wherever he was going!_

_**Inside palace**_

_**Night**_

_"Where is that so called son of mine?" Lord Kamiya roared as he paced in his throne room._

_"Dear I'm sure that Kino will be back…" His wife answered quietly_

_"No this is the last straw Kaoru told me that he would be back soon! Yet, he did not say when soon! He just left little Kaoru alone like he always has don't you agree Miya my dear wife?" Lord Kamiya roared even more loudly_

_Kaoru stood behind the wall, which was near the large open door that led to the throne room._

_The queen's face changed to a calm nature to an angry scrunched up face as she said; "He left my little Kaoru alone! That no good son of mine!"_

_Kaoru's fist tightened with furiousness as she muttered, "How dare they brother never leaves me alone…he loves me more then anything else in this world!"_

_She turned around and walked toward her room as she muttered curses under her breath._

_Midnight slowly came and Kaoru was fast asleep until she felt a soft nudge on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open as she came face to face with her brother who was crouched down._

_"Kaoru it took me a couple of hours but I finally got it a powerful magical orb that we can put on top of the wooden staff I created you!" Kino said as he smiled softly and grabbed the glowing ruby orb from his small pouch and showed it to Kaoru._

_Kaoru stood up from her bed and her eyes went wide open._

_"Kino where did you get that ruby orb?" Kaoru asked excitedly as she slowly touched it and withdrew when it glowed brighter._

_"It doesn't matter where I got it, it's yours baby sister where's that staff I made you?" Kino asked_

_Kaoru got out of bed and walked over to where she had hid the staff and quietly got it as she gave it to Kino, he then muttered an ancient language Kaoru did not know and the ruby orb which he held slowly levitated and set itself on top of the staff._

_"Won't it fall?" Kaoru asked_

_"No it has magical power that makes it stick on the staff and they slowly will become one over the years." Kino explained_

_Kaoru giggled and hugged her brother's neck and whispered, "Thank you Brother."_

_She slowly took the staff and made sure that the orb would not fall and then said firmly, "Mother and Father where talking bad about you! I want to teach them a lesson!"_

_Kino stood up and smiled as he said, "Then let us destroy this so called castle that doe not even take pity on the poor and travel."_

_Kaoru "Yes! You have taught me all I know brother…ancient languages, demonic languages, martial arts, swordsmanship, and sorcery…everything to you I am grateful."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Kaoru thought sadly, "How I regretted what I had done…"

Kenshin sighed heavily and walked ahead thinking, "She won't tell me anything! Though I will not give up…**she'll be mine**…oro! Where did that come from?"

"We should rest up here Himura!" Misao said as she and the rest of the group stopped and sat down.

Kaoru ears pricked up as she instantly stood up and turned around. Aoshi "What is the matter Kaoru-san?"

"Do you not hear her? That melody…" Kaoru said as she saw a faint light the glowed in the thick forest.

Yahiko "Hey don't freak us out!"

"I'm not…she is coming." Kaoru said as she prepared herself.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

* * *

There will probably be a KK moment next chapter so please review and I hope you liked this chapter! I will update ASAP! There is still more to Kaoru's past…probably there will be a flashback next chapter and Kaoru will start to open up to Kenshin as well tell her about how Kino. 


	4. Chapter 4

Koonichiwa Minna-sans! Arigato for the reviews and all the support that you have all given me in this story. Please enjoy this chapter like any other...**_ Aya45_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_Singingthe melody he sung unto me_

_From the day I shall die he told me we would be_

_Waiting here for you, happiness soon fading_

_Light and Darkness forgetting my pain_

_I wait here, for your coming_

_Let us marry, and become one…_

"Don't listen to her song!" Kaoru yelled as the soft and sweet melody started getting louder as the figure started approaching more to the group.

Everyone covered there ears accept Kenshin who stood his ground while getting in a batojutsu stance, his eyes narrowed and became deathly cold. (Yet they where still amethyst)

"Who is it that stands in our way?" Kenshin yelled out

Kaoru quickly put her staff in a strap that hung across her chest and back, though she put her staff behind her. Quickly taking out her katana and muttering under her breath, "Concentrate on the spirit and forget about your surroundings when exorcising a spirit."

"Kaoru-dono do you have any idea how to exorcise a spirit?" Kenshin asked as he hears the muffling of his friends behind him.

The bright glowing object that had appeared from afar was now so close to them.

"Spirit who finds unrest in this world, what troubles you?" Kaoru asked softly as the bright red orb on top of her staff continued to glow brightly.

The glowing object soon began to fade as a young woman stepped out of it and said quietly, "…You will die like the rest…"

She had black hair like the night sky and milky white skin that glowed. Her clothes where of a mere white robe, that covered her perfectly. The outline of her body still shone making her visible in the darkness that surrounded them.

"My love where is he…I wait for him…tell me please…"

Kenshin was thoroughly thinking that the women before him was beautiful like Kaoru yet had an aura that showed right through her making her easy to find out. Not at all like Kaoru, she was mysterious…

"He is dead…he has been dead for a long time…you have been waiting for him this long?" Kenshin asked

Kaoru was on guard. Her narrowed eyes widened as she felt strong ki surrounding her.

'What is this aura…it feels so…deadly…' Kaoru thought as she scanned her surroundings carefully and stared at Kenshin's batojutsu stance and then said to Kenshin, "To exorcise a spirit I need the help of a nature fairy…you must find me at least one right now…I'll buy you time but you must hurry!"

Kenshin nodded as he turned gingerly around and ran toward the darkness of the forest.

Tomoe "Where does the young man go?" She asked quietly as she watched carefully of Kenshin's retreating figure.

Kaoru scanned the spirit and then said hastily, "He is dead Tomoe…the man you once loved, and it has been centuries since his death. You have killed for no cause and taken the spirits of the people you killed and feasted on them."

Tomoe's hands clenched beside her.

_She has a strong will not to break down and cry…as most would do._

"It can not be I am only 18! No younger no older…I have only been waiting a week, he will eventually come for me and we will wed on a full moon like he told me." She stated angrily as she shook her head uncontrollably.

The Kenshin-gumi who by then had stopped covering their ears watched silently. Tomoe smiled and was about to follow Kenshin when Kaoru who had secretly muttered a spell roared, "Fu No Si Kampo!" It was an intermediate containment spell it would hold for only a matter of time.

"What have you done to me!" Tomoe yelled as an invisible force held her.

"Hurry Kenshin…"

"Where in the heck would a nature fairy be?" Kenshin muttered he was having trouble seeing in the dark and he had no idea where he was, he could only use his other senses other then sight and that was touch and smell.

* * *

**_Among Fairies:_**

"_Tae-san…what is a human doing in this forest? He will surely die." Said a fairy among the darkness of the forest laid a tiny village, where fairies lived. It glowed profoundly and the light could only be seen with people with strong will of heart._

_Another fairy that seemed older and mature nodded and said, "Yes Tsubame-chan I wonder what he does here…do you suppose he is in search for something he has lost? Or is wandering in pure darkness."_

"_Oh Tae-san I must at least guide him to a safer place." Tsubame said frankly and fidgeted with her green cotton dress. Tae sighed and looked at the outlines of the human and replied, "Oh alright but you must return at once after you guide him out of the forest." Tsubame nodded and hugged Tae and with a wave of her hand, she threw fairy dust on herself turning herself into a human girl. Carefully not being noticed by the rest of the fairies which where in their houses sleeping, crept close to a tree._

* * *

"Damn…what am I suppose to do Kaoru-dono needs a _nature_ _fairy_ and I can't find one, or at least cant seem to catch sight of one." Kenshin scoffed

Tsubame was about to tap Kenshin on the shoulder when she heard the word nature fairy.

"What might he do to me I can't do this…he may kill me but I must at least take a chance." Tsubame thought fearfully

Kenshin who had his eyes closed shot open faster then lightning and he turned around with shocking speed.

Tsubame "How in the three imperial heavens did he sense me coming toward him?"

Tae looked with a pinch of amusement in her chocolate colored eyes her wings flapped at incredible speed. Having her arms crossed across her chest, she sighed and with a telepathic thought to Tsubame said coyly, _"My Dear Tsubame go on and help him, I sense that this human will not harm you for the world, because he is need of help." _

"Who is there?" Kenshin asked suspiciously and had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You wanted a nature fairy am I correct in asking." Tsubame said meekly as she stepped out from behind the tree. She grabbed her small pouch that hung tightly across her waist and brought out some fairy dust throwing it on herself and making her glow radiantly so Kenshin could see himself and Tsubame.

Kenshin's eyes widened and then he said, "You are a nature fairy, not an air fairy nor fire fairy?"

"You are correct I am a nature fairy sir." She said and bowed

"Will you help me I am in a hurry my friends are in explicable danger with a spirit and my sorceress friend needs a nature fairy to exorcise the spirit." Kenshin said hurriedly and gazed at Tsubame's small figure. She was of course only 14 years old.

"Of course I will help sir, my name is Tsubame, I have changed myself into a human for a temporary of time we must hurry if you do not want your friends to be killed." She turned and guided him showing him a bumpy path with her radiated light and said, "which way sir?"

Kenshin had a blank stare and then said, "…They…we came from the trail that led to a clearing surrounded by many trees…oh I cannot explain it to you." He put his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I know now come we must hurry." She began to run and Kenshin opening his eyes following with incredible speed.

_Good luck dear…_

* * *

"Where the heck is Kenshin when you need him!" Sano yelled angrily

Kaoru sheathed her katana and said, "Stay close to me please. I must use my staff, with this spell and you might need the light." She grabbed hold of her staff and swiftly twirled it, with a stop the narrow tip of her staff dug deep into the dirt.

"This is drastic measures but…I call forth the elder that has powers from the ancient god of philosophy! The elder I summon is Furika…the elder of wisdom." Kaoru summoned she was surrounded by twirling magnificent dark blue wind; this was the color of the elder of wisdom.

Tomoe eyes widened with horror and with struggling efforts broke free of the containment spell. Only to be caught in powerful turquoise colored wind.

"NO!" Tomoe screeched

"Who was the one that summoned I here to the human realm…thee show thou self and answer to thy question." She was as beautiful as crimson rose and had long and wavy light brown hair. Her lips where the color of blood and she was petite and slim. She wore a light blue silk kimono, flowers of varieties of colors where on her kimono. Her hands on her side and her bright and captivating green eyes showed depths of wisdom.

Everyone stood awe struck from her young form and by her magnificent beauty. Kaoru stepped forward and bowed replying, "Elder I seek for your guidance in exorcising this unruly spirit."

A dark thin eyebrow softly went up and then the elder responded, "Thee was correct to call upon I to exorcise this spirit, but was wrong to bound her by such a strong containment spell, Sorceress of Darkness."

Kaoru slightly flinched at the name she was called but made no sign of anger or hatred to the name. Everyone by then had bowed and where shaken that Kaoru could cast such a spell like this, summoning an elder!

Kenshin arrived at the nick of time and when he saw who stood before him he instantly bowed. Tsubame smiled at the elder and bowed as well. It was her dominating presence that told them to bow.

Furika gazed at Tomoe who had a stricken face and bowed her head down in shame. "Young One why do thee show sadness for an event that happened centuries ago, thee should not dwelt on the past but move forward unto the future where you should be now being reborn as a baby."

Tomoe shifted her gaze toward the darkening of the forest and then said, "I wait for my lover dear elder…why won't **_my_** Akira come for me?" She questioned with sadness.

Yahiko caught sight of Tsubame and their eyes met for a short period but then averted their gaze toward the elder.

"Who is she and how did Kenshin find her in the forest is she lost?" Yahiko thought to himself with a ting of unsure in his own question.

Kaoru averted her gaze to Kenshin, not catching sight of Tsubame thought, "Where is the nature fairy I requested?"

With a sensation that made her feel at peace, she saw Tsubame bowing to the elder.

_The nature fairy I had requested but why is she in a human form?_ Thought Kaoru 

As if reading her thoughts Furika looked at Tsubame and smiled asking, "Why is such a beautiful nature fairy in a human disguise?"

Tsubame blushed slightly and then with humiliation answered, "It was easier to guide Himura-san to his friends."

The elder with such knowledge answered to an impatient Tomoe, "Because he has died and gone to the heavens without you, he watches over you and is saddened because of what you do to the people who have come looking for."

"Then why did he not come for me? To this forest!" She yelled with anger.

The elder shook her head and she answered, "He left without you because he heard the officers say, that if the rumors of the princess falling in love with the merchant is true. That they would kill you at the kingdom because of doing the first treason and that was falling in love with an outsider among the country."

Tomoe's eyes widened ever slightly and then she muttering softly to herself, "I died anyhow love."

_Then come back to me my dear…so we can spend the times we missed here in the heavens where no one will separate us._

Tomoe's lips turned ever slightly to a small smile as she said, "I suppose I am ready for my exorcising elder. Or Sorceress."

Furika smiled so softly and turned saying, "This is where you come in _Kamiya-san_…"

She said the word Kamiya very softly so no one else could here and Kaoru nodded as she said, "Thank you Elder of Wisdom…Nature Fairy come here."

Tsubame ran over beside of Kaoru and she instantly turned back to her fairy shape.

"This will take some of my energy away for at least 2 days but…" Kaoru thought non to happily. 

Kaoru held her staff over her and closed her eyes her head tilted back and said, "I call forth the power of nature contain this spirit so she will not suffer, warm her with love and then give her the dust we where made from! Nature Fairy now do as I say!"

Tsubame tilted her head sideways as she chanted; "I call forth Zoma tree of life, Seno tree of love, and Fanio flesh from the dust. Send forth your powers and combine it with this Sorceresses power and send this spirit to the heavens where she belongs!"

Taking out of her pouch a green stone, she swiftly and quickly put fairy dust on the stone.

The Kenshin-gumi watched with interest they had never seen an exorcism before and they had their full attention on the spell.

The green stone flashed a piercing light, which made the Kenshin-gumi close their eyes with pain. Kaoru who still had her eyes closed said, "Soma La Sari Ko Man Fori---

Her eyes shot open despite the pain and she looked at Tomoe with intensity that made the world seem like no matter, she brought her staff in a horizontal angle the ruby on top of the staff seem to have sucked in the light from the stone.

In addition, with a twirling vortex of light it came toward Tomoe with speed and power. The Kenshin-gumi only heard what Kaoru said last, "---Nicoma!"

This meant _live on in the heavens_.

_My Akira I am coming now…_ Were the thoughts of the spirit. 

"Thank You…" She whispered.

Tomoe was engulfed in the light and nothing more could stop her from being exorcised.

The piercing bright light vanished as if it wasn't their in the first place and the elder simply smiled all the while she watched. Kaoru nearly fell, but with the support of her staff regained her balance.

The spot where Tomoe had been was empty.

"Well Kaoru you did quite well." The elder said as she slowly walked over to Kaoru.

Tsubame smiled softly and then said, "Yes she did…Kaoru-san my name is Tsubame."

The Kenshin-gumi could do nothing but gawk at what they had not seen, and it was right before their very eyes.

Yahiko was the first to speak, "…That was so COOL!" They all fell anime style and Kaoru sighed tiredly as she got up and looked at the young fairy flapping her wings and smiling down on her.

All she said was, "Introduce yourself to the others, if you may I should want to speak to the elder alone."

"Oh I have been meaning to ask you how old are you, you look like your 17." Sano asked as he scratched his head.

Furika grinned humorously and then said, "They call me elder because I am passed you in age little boy but if you must now, I am approximally1450 years old."

Misao "Whoa! Sano that is why they call her the elder, jeez you had to go ask her that." She had her hands on her hips and laughed patting a jaw dropped Sano on the back.

Tsubame turned her attention to the Kenshin-gumi and they all started to introduce themselves.

Kaoru's eyes averted to the elder as she whispered, "…I am weak on power elder…and this fairy I have no idea if I can trust her or not. I am not very fond of elves and fairies, they can be very mischievous…do you know of what I should do?"

"Considering the options I believe this fairy is very reliable and honorable she would see to it that she would rather die then dishonor her village." The elder said huskily as she looked at Tsubame with interest and then smiled softly as she stated, "Oh and Kamiya-san you should really tell your friends of your past, they have a right to know."

Kaoru's cold hard expression said "No" to the fact of telling them of her past but she seethed, "They where the ones who approached me elder, they have no right to know of my past and the burden that comes with it. I do not even consider them my _friends_."

Furika chuckled as she replied, "Kaoru they where your friends the time you saved them from the spirit, which could not be beaten by sword alone."

Kaoru's eyes widened, as she was speechless.

"I leave you now to a save journey to the Demon Lords kingdom." Furika heartily said as she pointed her index finger to the sky bringing a light blue shot of light toward her body.

"You know everything don't you." Megumi said before the elder disappeared.

"Oh but of course for I am The Elder of Wisdom Furika…" The elder said before she vanished in thin air.

Darkness still prevailed them and the only thing that shone was Tsubame's glowing radiances that came from her body.

"Why don't you change back to a human form Tsubame?" Yahiko meekly asked unsure if he should have said anything.

Tsubame laughed and replied, "I wasted most of my energy on providing a base for Kaoru-sans spell to change back to my disguise form."

_Kaoru they where your friends the time you saved them from the spirit, which could not be beaten by sword alone…_

Kaoru could not be seen, for the darkness still ruled. She propped herself down on the ground and then closed her eyes to rest awhile as she remembered her past once again…

**_Flashback:_**

"_Brother…tonight we destroy the castle am I correct?" A 12-year-old Kaoru asked as she sat cross-legged on a wooden chair. She wore a white turtleneck long sleeved shirt, which was tucked in her black pants. Her leather boots tucked the ends of her black pants and her katana was securely on her waist. Kaoru's ebony colored hair was in a high ponytail and she had a smile plastered on her face. _

_Her brother looked at her and mockingly teased, "Oie Kaoru you are to much of a tomboy haha." _

_Kaoru balled up her hand to show a fist and warned Kino not to tease her. "Kino! Shut-up and tell me what's our plan." _

_Kino continued to tease her and he put his hand on his chin and pretended to think. "If I where to shut-up then I couldn't tell you what our plans where to be…Sister Dear." _

_Kaoru was crimson red with anger and she jumped up on her seat as she roared, "Elder Brother tell me now before I make your sorry ass mine!" _

"_Ah…the language again my sister…naughty girl you are." Kino said as he turned his back to her, which was a bad idea. _

_Kaoru used this opening as she jumped on Kino's back and held him tight on the neck, which about made him turn blue. "Kaoru…you choking me!"_

_Kaoru instantly let go as she stood her arms crossed and her head held up high. Her foot tapped the wooden floor as she said, "Brother are you lying to me?" _

_Kino still gasping for air turned to look at Kaoru's unsure face before he yelled, "Does this look like lying to you Kaoru!"_

"_Sorry." Kaoru stated as she looked down toward the floor. Kino smiled warmly as he said, "Its okay I was teasing with you and you reacted by instinct." _

"_Instinct! What's that suppose to mean brother?" Kaoru scoffed questionably _

_Kino mused and threw his hands up in the air as he replied, "Oh this and that…anyhow the plan, is you tell all the servants that mother and father sent them all away. And they can only pack a few of there stuff, while you do that I shall talk to mother and father and confirm to them that I will be going on a journey." _

_Kaoru nodded and then said, "Okay what time is it?" _

_Kino shrugged as he replied, "I guess around 4:00, you better start now you have your stuff ready?" _

"_Yea and you?" _

"_All ready never had a lot anyway, go on." Kino said as he rushed her out of the training hall._

_Kaoru silently walked the corridor hall and headed for the servant quarters she then heard her mother's soft melodic voice say her name, "Kaoru dear, we haven't talked do you want to now I'm not that busy and---_

"_No mother but thank you for asking." Kaoru said coolly her back turned to her mother's face, but she could only imagine the stricken look on her beautiful mother._

_Kaoru walked away as if nothing had happened. Her mother not even following her, she could only feel the stare of her mother._

**_Servant's Quarters…_**

_"Suki father has asked all of the servants and maids to go take a vacation, all of the family will be leaving and it would not be fair to leave all of the servants, maids, and butlers here at the castle." Kaoru said cheerfully her arms where up above her head._

_Suki the Head Maid tilted her head and had a questionable look as she said, "Really? Why hasn't the King told us of this vacation, I am the head maid and may not get most of the news but at least hear about leaves of the king and queen."_

_Kaoru waved her hands in front of her face a grin formed as she replied, "Oh but see it was unexpected…you see my uncle has fallen ill and the family must go to him."_

_Suki had on an exasperated look as she stated, "The King of Saeshi has fallen ILL?"_

_"Uh…well…yea you see it just happened and all so you see we where the first to know, none of the people now about his illness it's a secret so you can't tell anyone!" Kaoru was getting nervous but hid it pretty well with her cheerfulness._

_"But Princess Kaoru really…I must ask the Queen at least." She had begun to walk to the Queens room before Kaoru saying stopped her, "Are you willing to disobey your princess head maid?"_

_The head maid turned her head and met Kaoru's piercing sapphire eyes, which was certainly a trait from her father making her noticeable to know that she was the princess all right. She bowed very lowly and said somberly, "No…my princess but all I want to know is a direct answer form the queen."_

_Kaoru's eyes narrowed as she seethed, "What? You are saying that I have no authority what so ever in the matter of my parents leave; you have mistaken your place Ms. Suki."_

_The maid was now slightly trembling as she kept her eyes on the floor._

_"Now do as I say and no word of it to my parents because of course they now about this as well. You will gather some of your belongings and gather ALL the servants, maids, butlers, cooks all of them and leave to your homes. If you so as mention this to the Queen or the King then I swear upon my grave that I will kill you. **Do you understand Suki dear?**" She said the last part sweetly._

_"Yes Princess…I am fully aware of what I must do." She said as she trembled more._

_Kaoru with one wave of her hand said sharply, "Leave, I expect you out in a matter of 30 minutes."_

_The servant nodded bowed and scurried away._

_Kaoru sighed and she ran her right hand through her bangs her eyes where pools of blue as she tiredly walked away._

_…_

* * *

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin said loudly. Kaoru's eyes snapped open and it was all bright, she closed her eyes again painfully and then opens them trying to get accustomed to the light.

"Yes." Kaoru asked softly as she found herself leaning on a tree.

Megumi who was standing over her smiled slightly as she said, "You seemed to have fallen asleep Kaoru-san, and we just woke you up."

Kaoru looked to her side where she would usually leave her staff and did not find it.

"Where is my staff?" Kaoru asked with a pinch of anger.

Her eyes roamed across all of the Kenshin-gumi until she found Yahiko about to pick her staff up. Kaoru's eyes widened with fear that she had not felt in years, with a jump to her feet she picked it up before he touched it and she seethed "Do not EVER touch my staff!"

Yahiko's eyes slightly widened in shock but quickly he yelled, "You UGLY Sorceress I was just going to pick it up and lay it beside you!"

"You BRAT if my staff where to ever be touched by another person they would be consumed in flames!" Kaoru yelled angrily as she took a look at her staff.

"I didn't know …" Yahiko said slowly and watched Kaoru carefully.

Kaoru huskily replied, "Yahiko, you have always wanted to beswordsman, your soul and mind have chosen that path for you, becoming a swordsman. Not all but some mages have there own staff which kin or sibling of theirs can touch. If you are not blood related that person will be engulfed in either fire if ruby orb, water if sapphire orb, earth roots if emerald orb, air if diamond orb, or cold sharp ice if crystal orb," She had paused for just a minute until she continued, "This staff would have engulfed you in fire." Everyone yes even Aoshi was dumbfounded.

Misao's eyes twinkled slightly as she muttered,"Roasted Yahiko would have been nice."

Yahiko eyes looked dazed and then he said furiously, "Sorry then! You didn't have to be so harsh with me." His anger clearly showed that he was hurt.

Kaoru sighed and lifted her hand to brush her bangs from her face. Her eyes seemed to have darkened, for the fear of losing this young boy was such a...what would you call it...an unbearable spike in your heart?

"…I am sorry for yelling at you, I was afraid of what would happen if you where to touch it." She said as she closed her eyes once again and tilted her head back. Letting the light consume her face with warmth.

The Kenshin-gumi looked at her as she muttered silently, "…My past…should I tell them elder?"

Kenshin's eyes widened in surprise, because it was not meant to be heard by them. Yet her eyes opened slightly and she looked at Tsubame, by then who was quietly gazing at Yahiko.

"Why are you still here aren't you suppose to be at your village?" Kaoru asked softly

The young fairy looked startled but then replied, "…Your friends said I could come with them ontheir journey, and my friend Tae will tell my parents were I will be."

"If I where to chose a fairy to come with us it would not be a nature fairy, these fairies have a tendency to be withdrawn and very homesick of their forest homes. The fairy I would chose would be a fire fairy, strong and independent those fairies speak their minds and do not get home sick." Kaoru thought as she speculated the fairy that spoke with Misao and Sano.

* * *

_Tell them your past_

**Tell them of my past…nonsense…they are not even my friends. **

_There not…so how is it you protected them from the song of the spirit?_

**I had to or I would have put the guilt on myself.**

_Hee…rubbish…_

**Shut up…who are you?**

_Who am I? I am you of course…_

* * *

"We better be going. Or else it will get late and we don't want any more time to pass." Kaoru stated as she began to walk on ahead.

"Wait! I will lead you all out of the forest and unto the fields where you will encounter, the mountains or else you will get lost." Tsubame said as she flew past Kaoru and was now in front of her face.

"I know how to get out of this forest, for I have already been here before." Kaoru stated simply, as she put her staff on her back strap. With one swift movement passing Tsubame, she put her hands in her pocket and began to walk away. "Are you guys coming or what?"She asked and continued to walk.

" Kaoru-san has been here before,but did not say anything no wonder, she wasn't as afraid as Misao." Aoshi said as he followed Kaoru. Sano chuckled as he muttered something under his breath that no one made out.

Megumi laughed as Misao fumed with humiliation at what Aoshi had said. Yet, she followed close beside him. Megumi of course walked on after Sano. Kenshin stood there motionless as his lavender eyes where replaced with molten amber.

_**I will get what I want and that is Kaoru and her past…but how then did she get passed the spirit...?**_

**_Somewhere…_**

"Where is she Toma…?" Asked a young man who had dark blue eyes and black hair that he tied back into a small low ponytail, he was hansom and he sat on the wooden chair with a frown on his lips.

"Dear don't worry will get her back…hm…lets just go to our rooms." The woman said seducible. She had crimson eyes and long silver hair, her pointy ears seemed to slightly move and she caught what the man murmured under his breath.

"You are an elf Toma and you can't find her!" The young man roared as he hit the table.

The elf smirked as she said soberly, "Dear…I'm sorry."

The young man stood up and hugged her tightly as he said, "Forgive me Toma I just…miss her is all."

Toma then with a slight movement of her hand spread red dust on him. Making him collapse, she sneered as she muttered, "Heh…she'll end up dying in your hands. I am of course a Dark Elf, a fool you weren't for listening to her before you fell under my spell of temptation."

She began to laugh as she carried him to there room slowly closing the door behind her with an evil smirk. "Now to confront the woman." She vanished in thin air leaving the young man on the floor.

**_Baby Sister…help me…_**

* * *

Kaoru turned her head suddenly and faced the skyand thought, "No…it couldn't be him…"

They had gotten out of the forest and where seeing an endless field of hills and in the background they saw mountains. They where on top of a steep hill.

Kaoru looked on ahead before she abruptly stopped, she was startled. Before her was Toma the Dark Elf smirking evilly her index finger waving in front of her own face.

Kenshin "Kaoru-dono why did you stop?" He looked onward

Misao walked over to Kaoru and put her hand on Kaoru's shoulder only to be caught in a bridal style. "Everyone JUMP!" Her eyes with a frightened emotion.

Kenshin and Aoshi had sensed it too and Kenshin quickly grabbing hold of Yahiko and Tsubame clinging on Kenshin's shirt he jumped. Aoshi jumped as well and Sano carried Megumi over his shoulder jumped with all his might.

"Shinjasu Mana Fori Sinkago!" Kaoru cried out. They where all caught in an invisible levitation spell.

On the ground, there was a large crack and the earth seemed to have opened ready to swallow all of the Kenshin-gumi.

Toma clapped as she grinned saying, "Always ready Kaoru! You learned something over the years you weren't with your---

"NO! You will not say another word Toma!" Kaoru blurted out.

Toma clapped her hands once and smiled saying, "So you haven't told them! Haha this will be even more fun then I thought. Expect to see me soon Kaoru-chan."

The dark elf disappeared laughing evilly all the way. The ground slowly closed and it returned too normal.

_**But before I leave I'll leave you your worst nightmares from when you where younger…haha…memories you have regretted for years…**_

Kaoru still holding Misao bridal style let her go and then covered her face with her hand as images flooded back in. Blood, fire, ashes…

"NO! Stop Toma! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Kaoru yelled as she held her head from both sides and had her eyes closed. Her levitation spell resided and they all fell on their butts expect for Aoshi who of course was prepared. --

Kenshin instantly went to Kaoru's aid and embraced her tightly careful not to touch her staff, "Kaoru-dono its going to be okay. What did that Dark Elf do to you?"

"Memories…"Kaoru whispered with anguish as she closed her eyes tightly and hid her face in Kenshin's chest. As she wrapped her arms around his back and began to cry silently.

_My brother…_

_The sounds of feet where heard in the long narrow hallways. Kino softly smiled at how his plan was coming along. He would have all he wanted his beloved sister and the world they would see, not only known as Prince Kino and Princess Kaoru._

_Kino thought to himself, "I must speak to mother and father together so they will see how much I have suffered."_

_He walked hurriedly toward the throne room and knocked loudly. The whispers of his father and mother where heard inside as they said "Enter" Slowly opening the door he said almost at the same instant they where about to say his name, "Mother, Father I bring you news that I will take my leave for my traveling once again. This time I will take Kaoru with me, if you like it or not."_

_His eyes narrowed dangerously as he talked to his parents. They noticed this and the King slightly hesitated as he said, "You will not take Kaoru, Kino. If you do, you will loose the right to the throne, Kaoru will be the one to take over this land after both your mother, and I die. Do you really want to disobey me?"_

_Kino laughed as he stated, "Father like I give a damn about the throne and my right. SO take it if you wish."_

_"Hiroshi!" The king yelled to his royal servant. However, no one came, and the king raised an eyebrow suspiciously and yelled once again, "Hiroshi!"_

_"He won't come." Kaoru stated as she entered the large room with her arms folded across her chest. Her katana strapped across her waist and her staff held in her right hand she wore a dark blue cloak and she carried a medium sized bag. This contained some food, some of her clothes, an extra pair of boots, and books that contained magic spells._

_"Kaoru-chan?" Her mother muttered quietly and then she said loudly, "Kaoru what in the world has gotten in to you?"_

_Kaoru giggled covering her mouth slightly as she said, "Mother nothing is wrong with me and father you should not call on a man that will not come to you, all of the servants the cooks are gone!"_

_The Kings and Queens eyes widened and then there father roared, "What is the meaning of this! Kino Kamiya and Kaoru Kamiya answer me this instant!"_

_Kino shrugged and then grinned wolfishly as he replied, "Father, Mother its time for us to leave but to leave a parting gift is always necessary do you not think?"_

_Kino brought his hand up and yelled, "Garemai Uinsa Sanc!" lights began to flow into Kino's hands and soon it formed a large yellow sphere._

_The Queen had a horrified look on her face and got up quickly as did the King._

_"What are you doing Kino?" His mother asked meekly as she slowly backed away._

_Kaoru "Kino has suffered Mother and you will feel his pain…"Kaoru said slowly and then caught the pinch of sadness in her mother's eyes. Her horrified composure dropped as easily as made she quietly sat down putting her delicate hands on her lap smiled softly and closed her eyes._

_The King, "What are you doing Miya! Do you have no pride for yourself?" He asked_

_Kino hesitated as his attack faltered making it attack the wall. It was suppose to directly hit the Queen and King. Kaoru was now trembling as she saw her mother seated down waiting for death to come._

_"Mother, why are you just seating there? Are you a fool or a sad mother to have children as rebellious as us?" Kino asked as he prepared himself for a scolding, but what she said caught him by surprise, "Kino, I am as proud a mother to have had you and Kaoru, I understand that you have suffered as we as parents knew from when you where a young age loved to explore. However, you must understand dear that I feel pity for you, for getting your sister in this ordeal, which could have been conversed in an orderly manner. I am not afraid of death if it is from my children who rebel against us."_

_Kaoru "Elder Brother stop it we have gone to far!"_

_"Be quiet Kaoru for this is between me and our parents." Kino snapped as his blue eyes darkened and his still raised hand began to consume flickering lights. Kaoru eyes narrowed dangerously to her brother but before she could do or say anything her father bellowed, "We forgive you for your evil sins son for we love you." He sat down and put his large hand over mother's small one._

_Kino angrily thought, "Mother and Father have never loved me! They have always complained about my travels and where always angry with me for doing the things I did. I despise them, yet they say they love me, the only person I love is Kaoru! Who has always been by my side. I will kill them no matter what and then Kaoru and I will demolish this castle."_

_"You…you have never LOVED me! Neither one of you I despise everything about you, you have never agreed about my travels and always bad mouthed me behind my back!" Kino yelled out_

_The Queens eyes snapped open and then she replied, "We have never approved of your travels because Kaoru was always left alone! We have never bad mouthed you either if we where to talk about you behind you back it would be for our concern for Kaoru."_

**_They are lying though…_**

_Kaoru's eyes widened as she blurted out, "But I overheard you say that so called son of mine! As if you wouldn't want him as a son in the first place and Kino has never left me alone ever!"_

_Kino eyes softened as he heard Kaoru speak._

_"It is time! Good bye mother, father…you will see the netherworld soon enough." Kino cried out as he muttered the spell under his breath and the light that had been consumed in his hand shot out tremendous shot of energy toward his parents._

_Kaoru's open eyes saw the image that she would never forget. Her father protecting her mother who had averted her gaze to Kaoru and smiled whispering something she made out, "I will always love both of you so will your father…we will forgive you…"_

_"KAORU!" Kino yelled as he covered her with his body and chanted a teleportation spell._

_Instantly the where teleported into the outskirts of the Forest of Gionova where some of Kino's belongings where._

_"I am sorry Kaoru for you had to see that. That spell was strong enough to cover the entire castle and destroy it…come now everyone will soon think were dead. Were far away from the castle."_

_Kaoru fell on her knees and dropped her staff as she fell to the ground in exhaustion only hearing her hansom brother yell out, "Sister!"_

**_Life is but a flicker of time…mother used to say…now I know why._**

* * *

Kaoru opened one eye slowly and saw the blurry images of the Kenshin-gumi who surrounded her. She was laying down the grass and on her forehead was a wet rag.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin exclaimed and fell to his knees and hugged her tightly.

Kaoru blushed immediately and groggily said, "Kenshin?"

Megumi slyly smiled as fox ears appeared on her head as she laughed. "My very forward of you Ken-san ne?"

"Oh my how romantic." Tsubame silently whispered.

Misao puffed up her chest and put her hands on her hips as she said, "What so romantic about that Tsubame? If they where to kiss that would be romantic!"

"Yuck! That's not romantic but disgusting!" Yahiko snorted as he folded his arms and stood beside a laughing Sano.

Aoshi stood there seemingly annoyed at the situation but he kept an emotionless face on.

Kenshin immediately let go and turned his head the other way as he said, " Oro! I'm glad your okay Kaoru-dono." Kaoru sat up motionless about the event but inside she was burning hot with embarrassment. Her eyes where covered by her dark bangs, but she couldn't help but want to laugh…no she couldn't…it would be to rude of her.

The soft cool breeze fell upon the Kenshin-gumi causing Kaoru's bangs to softly swerve in front of her. Kaoru's hand went to her mouth and her index finger slightly touched her lips once again her bangs covered her eyes. The Kenshin-gumi where wondering if she was about to say something coldly but nothing came, her back was toward them.

Kaoru's black cloak seemed to have lifted up and then reside. Her staff was still carried on her back strap. "Where is my katana?" Kaoru asked finally as she turned to face the group who where speculating her.

Kenshin grabbed hold of a dark blue hilt and quickly took it out of his belt waist, where he had his own katana. Quietly he gave it to Kaoru and she smiled in gratitude as she said, "We will be entering the mountains soon where there shall be a village named Lamael, there we shall buy all of you proper clothes to wear, in the cold. Since the mountains are in highest elevation it shall be below 30 degrees, after the mountains we should be getting near the Dragon King's castle which is floating overhead…sea."

"Sea?" The Kenshin-gumi said in unison as they all gaped.

Kaoru had a dumbfounded look and then fell down anime style as she said, "Misao-san we.. YOUsaid wewould bekilling the Dragon King didn't you? Did you not look what kind of Dragon King he would be?"

She got up slowly, picked up her fallen katana, and put it on her belt waist.

"Well no…haha" Misao laughed as she scratched the back of her head as everyone else accept for Kaoru fell down anime style.

"You itachi! When you said that we would be killing the Dragon King Slane we all thought you had at least done some research on it!" Megumi scolded and began to bicker with Misao.

Tsubame "Now, now Megumi-san, Misao-san—'turning her head toward Kaoru'---but if floating over water wouldn't it not be a likely place to breed dragons?"

Kaoru "Well of course not, Slane is only one of many Dragon Kings that rule over a certain elemental species of dragons," She explained her back straight. Yahiko soon asked, "One in many Dragon Kings?" Kaoru smiled ever slightly as she continued with her explanation, "Yes, Slane happens to rule over the Dragons of the Sea which are specifically known as Water Dragons. He happens to be dictating the water dragons so they will give his the power to rule over part of the land, he is supposedly powerful not even the mighty water dragons can beat him in battle. One of the most ferocious of all the dragons is The Dragon of Fire, which currently ruled over Dragon Queen Celene, she however is not dictating the dragons in the Volcanic Region. She herself is half dragon and is said to be very kind as well as being beautiful and very temperamental, there are more I can name but wouldn't want to bored you all."

The Kenshin-gumi where in awe, and finally Megumi said, "Kaoru-san how in the world do you know all of this?"

Kaoru flicked a strand of her hair from her face and replied, "I learned it in my studies, and we should get going if we want to get at least to the village."

She began to walk away and the Kenshin-gumi began to follow all of them bickering accept for Kenshin and Aoshi who where absorbing the information in as well as walking side by side.

Toma looked from the sky but very far away and put a hand on her chin as she said, "Interesting, he won't like to be kept in the dark from this but I want to have some fun with her first then I shall go and speak with Slane. Heh…we will meet again my dear Kaoru." She giggled as she levitated on to her destination.

**_TBC_**

This was a long chappie! I hope you enjoyed it my fellow readers, please review it.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews my fellow readers. I greatly appreciate the support and that many of you like this story, so I will try my hardest to make this chapter better than the last. _Smiles _**Aya45**

**_Chapter 5_**

_In a coil of fantasying dreams there comes a time where a mage and a swordsman would be seen as enemies…_

_The pale moonlight is seen as an ally to the mage yet an enemy to the swordsman…_

_What of the snow…_

_The snow is what binds the two together…mage and swordsman…because in the freezing temperature, you must keep warm._

_To keep warm is to stay close together…for now the taboo has been diminished and once again the pale moonlit and the burning sun will come together, as if to rejoice there love for each other…once again…_

* * *

The village of Lamael was as peaceful a place as any other was, because what protected them from the Dragon King was the mountains, the snowy mountains… 

Snow mountains where known to posses mischievous mountain elves. Backing that up was snow fairies that may posses even more power than sorcerers, granted that you do not get in their bad side.

The only way to defeat a snow fairy is slaying them.

"This is the _town _of Lamael? It looks like more of a city." Said Misao and gaped at Lamael. The ground was made out of stone and houses where together rows of them. Surrounding Lamael were statues of gods. The town rather city-like was crowded with people and markets that sold food, antique, as well as clothes where being sold out.

At the very center was a large fountain.

Kaoru smiled ever slightly and watched silently. They had made it in good time two days and one night.

Most of the towns people where clothed in heavy attire. It was at least 30 degrees. Yahiko and Tsubame huddled together since they where so cold.

Sanosuke who was by then shivering and clinging to Megumi who stared at him as a mother would an unruly child.

"Unbelievable, I should be clinging to you for warmth not this way." Megumi snorted yet rubbed her hands on her arms.

Kaoru glanced at them and saw Kenshin and Aoshi unbothered by the cold. Misao being the spunky girl she is bounced all around to keep herself warm.

"We should go buy some clothes for this weather, _neh_?" Kaoru asked and gestured for them to follow her. They all looked at each other and then at Sanosuke. Kaoru seemingly sensing that they were not following turned around and tilted her head sideways, questionably.

"What's the matter? Don't you have money?" Kaoru queried and eyed them.

Misao stopped and hit Sano on the head with her fist.

"You rooster-head you lost the money didn't you?" Misao yelled and banged her foot on his foot.

"Ow! I did not…" Sano said and backed away, slightly.

Aoshi "Then where is it Sagara?"

Sanosuke laughed and waving his hands in front of himself said quickly, "I…simply misplaced it."

Kaoru twitched and Kenshin fist tightened.

"Repeat that for me Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked silently and her hand itched to go strangle him.

All of them glared at Sano.

"I…Ah…Talk later guys!" Sano said and ran passed Kaoru making her hair swerve back and her face scowl.

"Come back!" Yahiko yelled and followed.

The Kenshin-gumi all looked at Kaoru expectantly and Kaoru backed up. "What?" "Don't you have money Kaoru-san?" Aoshi asked coolly "Enough for me." Kaoru answered clueless, until she noticed the looks she was getting and finally realized what this meant. "NO!" Kaoru yelled and ran towards town, "You won't make me!" She cried out but her voice was lost by the screams the Kenshin-gumi where making as they followed. Her eyes closed as she ran hands tight in a fist. As they went forward and back, her face in a scowled feature.

_Why me?_

* * *

"What are your sizes sirs?" Asked the woman politely to Kenshin and Aoshi, she stood back straight and a smile plastered on her face. 

Kaoru was falling to the ground as she leaned on the white wall, looking at her blue pouch a small white fluffy cloud came out as she saw it was utterly empty.

Kenshin and Aoshi said there measurements and chose what colors of jacket and pants they would like as well the style of boots.

While Misao and Megumi looked at the color of jackets, they would like to get. Tsubame merely hiding her face, behind Megumi in shyness, as she wore the outfit that she had bought earlier. Plain and simple but warm.

"Ma'am is this more of your liking?" "Yours as well ma'am?" Asked both the men as they showed them the snow outfit to keep them warm.

_I need to go to the bank, now!_ Kaoru quickly thought. 

Kaoru immediately got up and put her pouch in her pocket.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru and noticed that she was walking away, "Aoshi grab my clothes when there ready. I'll be with Kaoru-dono." He ran toward her as the heavy crowd swept her in.

Aoshi sighed and muttered, "Good Luck."

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin called and swiftly managed to not knock anyone down, as he ran. Kaoru's ponytail was all he saw and the clashes of the cold wind on his face made it turn slightly pink.

Kaoru's ear slightly twitched and as she thought, she heard someone call her name.

"Weird." Kaoru said and then looked onward at a large brick building.

People came in and out; she was about to walk to the doors when a firm hand stopped her. Surprised Kaoru turned and with her free arm twirled around and almost hit Kenshin. However, to her attempt, her feet lost balance and she fell forward, to Kenshin's surprise her lips interlocked with his own.

Kaoru eyes widened as she fell on top of Kenshin.

**_My first kiss!_**

Kaoru's mind was shouting curses yet she could not do anything to prevent her from getting off him when she met eyes with neither amethyst not steel blue. Molten amber eyes bore into sapphire eyes as Kenshin's arm gripped Kaoru's waist.

Eyes stared upon the two on the ground yet to no prevail they continued to walk not to disturb young love. -

Kenshin! Those eyes, molten amber… 

Struggling to get lose she yelled, "Shimaka!"

The ground, which Kenshin laid on, exploded, Kaoru quickly jumped back.

"You, you Argh! MY FIRST KISS!" Kaoru's completely cool demeanor vanished as charcoal colored Kenshin was stomped on by Kaoru's feet.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono gomen!" He managed to say and "Oroed" Some more.

As Kaoru sighed, she immediately waved her right hand up and down ways like a 'get out of my sight' manner.

Kenshin slowly got up and dusted himself off to no avail. "Kaoru-dono please let me come with you, I'm very sorry---**No your not… you actually liked it.**---Shut-up!"

Kaoru's jaw tightened and she seethed, "What?"

"Nothing!" Kenshin managed to squeak as he followed Kaoru into the bank.

"Hello I want to withdraw some money." Kaoru said to the woman behind the wooden counter. She had a white notebook and writing brush.

The woman smiled kindly and asked, "What's your last and first name and how much do you want to withdraw."

Kaoru noticed Kenshin's eyes glued on her and his ears twitched to hear something so she leaned forward and whispered everything into the woman's ear.

Nodding the woman dipped the brush in the ink and wrote everything down in her elegant kanji letters.

"Alright I'll be right back." Pronounced the woman and got up as she walked too the back.

Kenshin "Kaoru-dono I---Kaoru turned around and ignored Kenshin completely as she waited for the money.

Kenshin sighed and bent his head down but slowly peeked to what the woman wrote in the notebook.

Kami--- 

Kaoru immediately covered the name with her hand as she shot a glare to Kenshin in accusation.

"I'm back, here you going Kaoru-san." Spoke the woman politely and handed her rather large pouch of coins.

Kenshin's eyes instantly bulged as he saw Kaoru smile gratefully and put the pouch away.

_How much does Kaoru have in her back account!_ Kenshin thought awe-strucked. 

Kenshin saw that Kaoru bowed and walked back to the door.

"Kaoru-dono, uh…you've never told me your last name and I---"And I won't be telling you anytime soon, Kenshin do you know of your history on many of these lands?"

Kenshin looked puzzled but answered, "Yes, my master taught me all I know."

Kaoru smiled ever slightly and replied as she opened the door and walked out, "I see."

"Kaoru-dono aren't you going to buy some clothes for yourself, you may catch acold and..." Kenshintrailed offworriedly and noticed Kaoru's eyes widen as she looked at Kenshin slightly dumbfounded.

_He is..._

Kaoru held her hand out and gestured for him to take it.

Kenshin surprised by the gesture took it and felt that her hand was warm and his was cold.

"I…you are very confusing Kenshin." Kaoru whispered and walked towards the market to go buy some food.

_And you are too…Kaoru…_ Kenshin mused and smiled.

* * *

The sound of growling came from both stomachs of the males that sat distressed. 

"You tori-atama! Were lost, we have no money and to make things even worse were both hungry and freaking cold!" Yahiko yelled and the bickering began between the two, yet unbeknownst by the two they where behind the building which Misao, Megumi, Aoshi, and Tsubame where currently eating lunch in.

"Haha!" Kaoru laughed and pulled Kenshin forward in a playful gesture.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru with amazement, as he thought, "Kaoru is different...very different from before."

He cared for her, as no other would come to care for her, yet Kaoru did not know the full extent to the love, which Kenshin felt for her, was.

_I've fallen for a sorceress...that won't even show me her true self..._

* * *

**_TBC…_**

Sorry it was short! I will update when I can and thanks too:

**Angel of lonelyness**

**Two angels and a dream**

**Bradybunch4529**

**Personwithnoname**

**GCN-anime-dragon**

**CrypticSorceress**

**Rochelle**

**SilverGoddess1**

**Half-breed-demon-fox**

**Ariel**

**Pirotessa **

**_In addition, to all the anonymous reviewers! _**

**Thank you for the support and I will update when I can.**

**Ja ne **

**Aya45 **


End file.
